1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lens combined with a soft eyeglasses rim, particularly to one structured to easily combine stably with a soft eyeglasses rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern days, people are liable to get shortsighted caused by looking at TV or computer screens for a long consecutive time. So eyeglasses have to be widely used for correction of shortsightedness.
Most eyeglasses are composed of two lenses, a rim, and two temples, with the lenses fitted in the annular groove of the rim and kept tightly with a fastening means such as screws engaging with threaded holes at an outer side of the rim. In the combining process of the lenses and the rim, the lenses have to be fitted closely in the annular inner groove of the rim and then two threaded holes of the rim are aligned to each other and then fastened tightly together with the screws. However, this kind of combining way takes a long time, not convenient or profitable for mass production.
A conventional eyeglasses shown in FIG. 1 includes a lens 31, and a rim 32 combined together with the lens 21 by means of fitting notches 311 formed spaced apart in an upper edge of the lens 31 fitted in by plural protrusions 321 formed on a lower edge of the rim 32. But the lens 31 and the rim 32 combined in this way are liable to separate from each other, lacking in solid tightness.